Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {4} \\ {4} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {1} \\ {3} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{-2} & {4}-{1} \\ {4}-{3} & {1}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {3} \\ {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$